


Mistletoe

by MidnightBlaze16



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Mistletoe, written for the LWA Secret Santa on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlaze16/pseuds/MidnightBlaze16
Summary: Akko has had enough of Sucy and Lotte's obliviousness. Watching them dance around each other was almost as infuriating as when she can't seem to get a spell right after like 50 tries! Deciding that enough is enough, Akko enlists Diana's help in getting her teammates together (Written for the LWA Secret Santa).





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift to @sleepynook on tumblr! This fic was also uploaded there @fallinglikemagic (as are all my LWA fics) so feel free to check that out if you prefer tumblr to AO3. Merry Christmas!

The library was quiet, the usual sounds of murmurs, rustling pages and scraping chairs absent as most students had gone home for the holidays. The only sound was the occasional turn of a page and the scratching of a pen as Diana took advantage of her free time to get in some extra studying in preparation for the next semester. Diana appreciated the silence, but it felt...out of place. She had almost gotten used to the constant noise...

_SLAM_

"DIANA I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!"

Aaaaaand there goes the peaceful silence.

Diana rolled her eyes and shut her book with a sigh. She turned to the door where Akko was bent over, hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

“W-wait....just...just gimme a sec...” Akko took another deep breath before jogging over to Diana, who stood next to the desk patiently.

“Well?”

“Eh?”

"What did you need help with?”

“Oh! Right!” Akko grimaced. “Lotte and Sucy are being oblivious again...”

Diana sighed. She had seen for herself how infuriating it was, watching those two dance around each other for months now, both believing that the other would never feel the same. Of course, Sucy was much more subtle and never said anything out loud - at least, not to Diana, but it was clear in her behaviour. Sucy would only ever listen to Lotte if asked to do something she didn’t want to do. Almost all of her genuine smiles were directed at the ginger, and even a hug or a brush of hands would cause the potion maker to freeze in place, her cheeks taking on a slightest tinge of colour.

Lotte on the other hand, didn’t even try to hide her feelings when Sucy wasn’t around. And at first, it was endearing, but at this point all of the Red, Blue and Green Team group had gotten sick of waiting for one of them to make a move.

“UGH, I JUST CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!” Akko clutched onto Diana’s shoulders, lightly shaking the blonde. “WE’VE GOTTA GO SOMETHING”

“‘We’?” Diana asked skeptically, placing her hands on top of Akko’s. “I do not recall agreeing to this.”

Akko pouted, sticking out her bottom lip and gazing up at Diana with wide, watery eyes. “Come on, pleeeeaaaaase?”

“Don’t give me that look,” Diana groaned, looking away. “Would it not be better to ask somebody else for assistance? I’m sure Amanda would be happy to help out. Or perhaps Constanze - she was the one who helped us get together, after all...”

“But the green team all went home for the holidays a few days ago, remember? Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?”

Diana looked back at Akko, intending to scold her. “Akko-”

Diana wavered.

“Fine,” she sighed. “But you’d better have a plan.”

“YATTA!” Akko exclaimed, giving Diana a quick peck on the cheek before letting her go. “I may have a few ideas~”

Diana sighed as she followed Akko out of the library. “She knows I can’t resist the puppy dog eyes...”

 

 

Lotte sat alone atop her bed, a stack of books by her side, one open in her hands. She hummed to herself, enjoying the peace and quiet away from her rather... _chaotic_ roommates-

A sudden knock on the door scared Lotte out of her skin as she jumped in her spot, her glasses falling askew, accidentally knocking over the pile of books. She took a moment to catch her breath before another knock sounded, slightly louder this time, once again making Lotte jolt.

“C-coming!”

The ginger clambered down the ladder clumsily, almost slipping as she rushed over to the door and opened it. “S-sorry, sorry, I was reading, and then, you knocked and it, it scared me and, sorry, um-”

Lotte stood up straight, adjusting her glasses bashfully. “S-sorry, how can I help - Diana?”

“Lotte, is everything alright?” the blonde asked, slightly concerned and confused.

“Yes, yes, everything’s fine, sorry,” Lotte smiled sheepishly. “What did you need me for?”

“Ah, Akko requested I come and get you. She wishes to show you something.”

“Why didn’t she come herself?” Lotte asked, slightly suspicious. _‘What’s Akko up to this time..?’_

“Akko is looking for Sucy, and thought it more effective if I was to come find you in the meantime.”

“Well...OK,” Lotte agreed, still kind of skeptical. “Just give me a few minutes.”

Diana nodded, turning and leaning back on the wall as she waited. _‘I hope Akko knows what she’s doing...’_

“Sorry for making you wait!” Lotte exclaimed as she exited the dorm room, having thrown on her shawl on top of her pyjamas. “I’m ready now.”

Diana nodded, stepping away from the wall. “Shall we?”

 

 

After a few minutes of walking together in silence, Diana could feel the tension, the silence overbearing. She decided it would be a good idea to get Lotte in the right mindset.

“So,” she began, “How are things coming along with Sucy?”

Immediately, Lotte flushed. “W-what do you mean?”

“In terms of your relationship.”

“R-right...” Lotte cleared her throat. “I mean, I don’t know, nothing’s really happened, I mean, she’s always really nice when it’s just the two of us - she even bought me a book she thought I’d like...”

“Really?” Diana was slightly shocked at this. _‘Seems Sucy cares even more than we thought...’_

Lotte nodded. “It’s about a mushroom farmer and a writer and how they slowly become friends and develop crushes on each other-”

_‘Oh boy here we go’_

“It’s really sweet seeing them start to care about each other more and more and seeing the ways they try and show their affection. They’re both really oblivious though and eventually all their friends know and they get really frustrated and try to convince them to confess to each other but they don’t wanna ruin their friendship so- o-oops, sorry I almost spoiled something really important, but um- it’s a really good story! Uh...” Lotte looked down and played with her hands sheepishly. “S-sorry, I started rambling again...”

Diana just stared at Lotte, confounded and in awe of just how oblivious the ginger could be. Now she understood why Akko was so desperate to get these two together.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind,” Diana reassured her. “I know what it can be like to get into a good book.”

“Really?”

Diana nodded. “Perhaps I could recommend you something later?”

“Y-yeah, that sounds nice!”

A few moments later, Diana stopped. Lotte continued for a few steps before realising that the blonde was no longer at her side and paused, confused.

“Diana?”

“My apologies, but I just remembered Professor Chariot asking me for a favour and I’m afraid I will be late if I do not rush to her office immediately,” Diana was slightly scared at how easy it was to make up a lie on the spot. “Akko should be just down the hall, around the next corner. I trust you can make it there yourself?”

“Oh! Of course!” Lotte smiled. “Thank you!”

Diana nodded. “It was no problem at all. I wish you luck.”

Before Lotte had a chance to ask what Diana meant, the blonde had already walked off. Lotte stared after her for a few minutes before shrugging, continuing ahead and around the corner.

Sucy was stood leaning against the wall, bored as hell. Her eye shifted over to Lotte as she heard her approach, sending a shiver down the ginger’s spine.

“H-hey Sucy!” Lotte greeted, standing next to the taller girl. She looked around briefly. “Where’s Akko?”

“She said she had something to do.”

“But Diana said she had something to show us...”

Lotte grew suspicious, holding her chin in her hand. “What’s she up to this time..?”

Sucy glanced around, before finally looking up at the ceiling and freezing, her eye widening slightly.

“S-sucy?” Lotte followed the Filipino’s gaze to see a strange plant hanging from the ceiling. “I-is that..?”

“Mistletoe,” Sucy groaned.

Lotte’s eyes widened comically, heat rising in her face, cheeks as red as Sucy’s eyes.

“Akko must’ve set this up...” Sucy groaned, grimacing and looking away. “I should’ve known...sorry about this.”

“N-no, don’t apologise!” Lotte said frantically. “It’s totally fine!”

A heavy silence filled the air as Sucy bit her lip, refusing to look at the ginger. Lotte fidgeted with her hands, staring down at her feet. Did Akko seriously expect this to work? Sucy would never be the kind of person to follow this kind of stupid tradition, regardless of her own feelings in the matter.

That being said, she was surprised Sucy hadn’t already walked away...

“So...um...”

“What?”

Lotte cleared her throat. “Does this mean we...um...”

Sucy took a few seconds to realise what she said, her cheeks taking on a slight tinge of colour. “Kiss?”

Lotte felt the heat rush back to her cheeks. “Y-yeah...”

“...do you want to?”

“U-um, well, I mean, uh-”

“It’s OK if you do.”

“Huh?”

Lotte looked up at Sucy who was turned to the side, her visible eye facing away from the bookworm. “If you wanna kiss, you can just say it...”

“And...” Lotte adjusted her glasses. “What if I say yes?”

“Then I’d have to do this...” Sucy took a few steps forward so that she and Lotte were only a few inches apart. She put one boney hand on the Finn’s shoulder, holding her cheek with the other. She leaned in so that Lotte could feel the mushroom lover’s breath on her lips. “May I?”

Lotte swallowed before nodding, also leaning forward. Sucy closed the distance between them, her cold lips pressed against Lotte’s soft ones. Lotte melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Sucy’s waist as the Filipino pulled her closer. They broke the kiss, holding each other close and looking into each other’s eyes.

“Lotte...I...”

“I know,” Lotte smiled, eyes shining with affection as she leaned forward for another kiss. “I love you too~”

 

OMAKE:

Akko’s grin could not be any wider as she peered around the corner at her teammates. She ducked back behind the corner, turning to her own girlfriend with a smug glint in her eye.

“Told ya it’d work!” she bragged with a wink.

Diana rolled her eyes with a smile. “Good job.”

Suddenly, Diana took a small step forward, reaching out to grab Akko by the waist and pull the Japanese witch closer. Akko opened her mouth to question it before Diana pointed up at a mistletoe she’d placed there when Akko was distracted. Akko grinned, leaning in and closing the minuscule gap between them.


End file.
